


15

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Depression, Divorce, Drug Abuse, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Past Drug Addiction, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven years, three moves and one kid later, Lena is reading the divorce papers, her own four laywers behind her reading aswell. She glanced at the door, thinking of their daughter. It was one of the cons of adopting a teen, she knew what was happening. "You cant be serious." One of her lawyers spat at the opposing laywers."This... this is awful. These conditions-" he tried to argue, but Lena just waved him off, signing the contract. "No need. I agree." She mutters sadly as she signed the three contracts, handing the papers over as she buried her face in her hands. Standing up, she looked over at Kara. "There."OrThe ✨divorce✨ au!Trigger warning!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	1. One week - Prolouge

_"will you marry me?" Kara asked, holding an opened velvet black box, a dark blue ring inside. Lena felt the tears prickle in her eyes. "Oh my god.." she trailed, crying now. "Yeah?" Kara asked sheepishly, and Lena nodded vigorly, hiding her face from the populated beach. Kara stood up and wrapped her arms around Lena as she cried, quickly holding Kara back. "Yes." She whispered, pulling away to wipe her tears. Kara smiled goofily as she grabbed Lenas wavering hand with her own shakey one, sliding the ring on. "I love you." Kara said as she did, she found herself crying aswell. Lena answered with a bruising kiss, the cheers of their friends filling her ears._

♤

Lena blinked back to reality as she read the contract with blurred vision, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. She sat in yet another lawfirm, this time, for the worst thing she could possibly imagine. 

Seven years, three moves and one kid later, Lena is reading the divorce papers, her own four laywers behind her reading aswell. She glanced at the door, thinking of their daughter. It was one of the cons of adopting a teen, she knew what was happening. "You cant be serious." One of her lawyers spat at the opposing laywers.

"This... this is awful. These conditions-" he tried to argue, but Lena just waved him off, signing the contract. "No need. I agree." She mutters sadly as she signed the three contracts, handing the papers over as she buried her face in her hands. Standing up, she looked over at Kara. "There." _  
_

Kara didnt acknowledge her, instead she turned to the laywer. "Is everything done then?" She asked, Lenas heart breaking even more as she tried her best to keep calm infront of everyone. The laywer nodded. "Yes, Ms Danvers." He anwsered. "Good." She said blandly, "are we allowed to leave now?" She asked, and he nodded. Lena stood up, grabbing her coat, she ignored her lawyers as they tried to convince her that the terms were inhumane.

She opened the door to leave, refusing to hold the door open for anyone. She was greeted to Sam pacing the mini waiting room outside the office door, biting anxiously at her nerves. Alex, was sitting beside Ruby, who sat beside her daughter. "Lena!" Sam exclaimed, practically running to her bestfriend. As she began to ramble, Lena cut her off. 

"Samantha I am not in the mood." She said shakily, opening her phone as she heard the office door open again. "Sydney, honey, lets go." Kara called out, taking no mind to Alex, who shot up from her seat. Lena frowned as she read Jess's email. "Seriously? All this and you pay mind to work?" Sam asked quietly, but Lena shook her head and sighed. 

"I'll call you when I get home." Lena answered, pocketing her phone. She looked past Sam at her daughter. "Bye Sydney." She said sadly. The younger brunette furrowed her brows. "I cant even hug her goodbye?" She spat. Lena heard as Kara let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

Lena shook her head angrly. She didnt remember what happened initally, but soon they were staying late a work during date nights and anniversarys. Almost every little thing lead to an arguement. Lena began spending her nights at Alex and Sams, usually venting to Sam. But when they were both home, they ate dinner in an uncomfortable silence, unless Sydney brought something up, then it was little comments here and there, or worse, they would disagree, then argue.

Sydney ran up to Lena and jumped into her arms. "I hate this." She muttered into Lenas ear, to which Lena responded with a deep sigh. "I know baby. I love you so much, take care of your mother for me, ok- dont start crying, cause then I will." Lena whispered to Sydney as she combed her hair with her hand. 

As Lena put Sydney back down, she felt her stomach sink even further. "When do I see you? Weekends? Every other week?" The teenager asked, saddening as Lena didnt answer. "I'll message you later, okay baby? I love you. So much." Lena mumbled as she kissed Syndeys forhead.

Sydney didnt say 'goodbye.' She gave a wave as she walked behind her mother, dragging her feet, something Lena was so desperatly teaching her not to do. Lena took the stairs instead of getting in the elevator. She couldnt get in that cramped space with Kara. 

Lena went home that night to her old penthouse, the darkness enveloping her. She never seen this day coming. Kara was the love of her life. Even now. The years started to feel like a waste of Lenas time now.

The brunette flicked the lights on, wishing she hadnt. The same haunting couch where her and Kara kissed for the first time was still there, in the same exact spot, the ghosts of their past selves visible.

She didnt bother stopping the tears as she slammed her door closed, kicking her shoes off violently, she blindly reached for the first bottle of liqour she could, popping the cap off and taking one, two, three chugs from it, wincing in disgust at the horrible taste.

She walked over and slumped on the couch, her hands beginning to shake as she remembered. The alcohol began to kick in already, and this was surely a bad idea, but nothing could hurt Lena. Her walls came back up higher and stronger than ever.

She put the bottle down on the table and crawled off the couch and onto the floor, pushing the giant sofa back, she pushed her hand down to find the creaky floorboard. The last she opened this, then night before she met Kara for the first time. She was a new reporter, having to go it alone to interview Lena, as she just moved to the city. 

Lena remembered how the smile on Karas face when she gave her a strip of paper with her phone number on it. Kara called her that night, and it was the first time in six years she didnt open the box.

She ripped the loose floorboard up, a black shoebox underneath. She sighed shakily, wiping her tears. She felt like she was going to throw up. She took the shoebox out and, still sitting on the floor, opened it. 

Her eyes lingered on the many sandwich bags of coke and weed and pills, nights filled with highs numbing the pain. Days being blurred into weeks for years, never remembering what happened the night before, just barely being sober enough to work. Then they shifted even furthur, rolling papers and many razors laid openly beside a pipe, and she felt her heart twist.

_"Lena! What the hell!?" Kara shouted, tears prickling in her eyes as she held the box. Lena froze, her eyes locking onto the shoebox. "Kara- I" she stuttered, the overwhelming urge to race towards it began to hit her. Three weeks without drugs, she was itching for them now. Kara shook her head and tossed the box down. "Lena!" She scolded, walking over as she cried, wiping her glasses with her shirt. "Im sorry Kara. Im so so sorry I havent touched that for so long now I promise im not-" Lena began, breaking completely, almost falling forward as she sobbed, Kara catching her. "Lee..."_

She inhaled deeply, groaning at the pain she hasnt been accoustumed to in years. Her hands shook as she stared from the open bag to her hand. She began to pinch her nose as it all kicked in. Her head began to throb and her vision shrunk. She reached desperately for her phone, accidentally dropping it off the other side of the couch, she slumped back down.

She was stupid. She was being reckless. It has been barely four hours, how has she broke already? But she wouldnt deny, it became harder and harder to be upset anymore. She eyed the baggy again.

She pulled her hair back into a bun taking more, laying a thick, long line of it on her glass coffee table. Taking a deep breath, she leaned down again.

Lena basically disapeared for the past week, only responding to texts from Jess. She stayed off all her media. She was a mess. She slept a total of six hours the entire week, living off of five hour energies and takeout. 

She couldnt sleep. Her bed felt too big and cold to actually sleep. The penthouse, in question, was unlike how Lena had kept it before. She didnt bother to really unpack anything, all her furniture from before she moved were still there, not that you could sit on many of it as she had clothes and boxes everywhere. 

Lena let out a quiet groan as she pinched the bridge of her nose, steadying herself. She was left alone in her old apartment, fillled with even more hurtful memories than when she was with Kara. Lena felt the tears prickle in her eyes as she leant back down, inhaling the fine white powder. She groaned again, not from pain this time, but from the comforting feeling. She sat up straight and pinched her nose bridge tighter, something she found out helped the pain when she snorted, at least it worked for her.

Lena grumbled to herself as she tossed the bag into the shoebox and kicking it under the couch. She stood up, wiping her nose as she walked to her kitchen. She went from waking up every other morning to help Sydney make breakfast for everyone, to waking up alone, and cold, and sad. Her shower has become her therapist, she ranted angerly for hours on end in there. 

Lena squeezed her eyes tightly as she reached for her liquor cabinet. This entire apartment was a reminder, a reminder of what she lost. Of Kara, of Sydney, of her friends, her social life. All down the drain. She locked herself away, staying holed up in her apartment, getting high and drunk to forget. She hasnt seen Kara or Sydneys face since the lawfirm, which, fun-fact, she can see from her balcony.

Lena grabbed the entire bottle of her $350 whiskey and stumbled back to her seat on the couch, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. How did it all just end? Why was Kara being so harsh? Why why why.

◇

"Thats it." She spat, hearing Lenas voicemail for the fifth time now, tossing her phone angerly on the bed. "Baby.." Alex began, rubbing her hand up and down Sams back. "She just went through a divorce, shes probably upset." Alex reassured, but Sam wasnt having any of this.

"No. No Alex this is, the worst. Lena- she, ugh!" She groaned, slumping forward with her face in her hands, her elbows on her knees. "Do you have any idea? Why-why Kara did this?" Sam asked desperately. Alex shook her head. "No. Its all... sudden." 

Today was supposed to be game night, always held at Kara and Lena's. It felt wrong to not be there, even if Kara insisted they could still do game night, Alex and Sam were still a little skeptical about it. 

"Knowing Lena, shes probably just, getting drunk in some bar and sleeping with a stranger." Alex explained, earning a dirty look from Sam. "No. Its three thirty on a Saturday and-" she sighed. "Lena wouldnt leave her house. Not like this. I- I cant even imagine, Alex. This has to be... the absolute worst thing to happen to her... like ever." Sam ranted. "Shes, shes not responding to my texts, shes not in the office, Jess isnt telling me whats going on when I go in to substitute."

"She doesnt respond Sydneys messages either." Rubys sudden voice came from the kitchen. The two shot their eyes up, now well aware that Ruby heard everything. "Sydneys sad." She continued, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Sydneys a strong kid- let me go talk to her." Alex cut herself off, glancing to her phone. Sam nodded. "Yeah, im going to go see whats taking Lena so fucking long." The brunette spat defeatedly. "Ruby go with your mother." Sam demanded as she stood up. The teen didnt protest, only nodded. "Okay mum, love you." She said weakly, waving.

Sam turned to give one last kiss to Alex before she left, slamming the door and practically running to her car, speeding to Lenas apartment.

"There you are." Sam called out, her voice echoing in the empty room. Lena chose to ignore her, choosing to stare at the wall infront of her instead.

"Why havent you been responding to my texts?" Sam asked, closing the door behind her as she stumbled to the one free chair, one of the stools at her kitchen island, where a mini office had been created, surrounded by empty bottles of wine and whisky, all cluttered on old takeout containers.

Lena groaned and turned around, her hair in a sloppy bun, her clothes reeking of alcohol, her glasses swung haphhazardly as she flipped them up. "What do you want?" She asked, her eyes squinted. Sam felt her stomach sink furthur and her chest heaving. "Where have yo- are you high?" Sam asked, dropping the bag she was carrying. Lena straightened her back. "No." She answered quickly.

Sam scoffed, stepping closer. "Let me- get here" she demanded, gripping Lenas chin gently as she guided their eyes to meet. Lena winced and closed her eyes. "Fuck off Sam." She cursed, but Sam already saw the redness of her eyes and dialted pupils. "You are high! Le- wha- why?!" Sam spat. "Wh- when did you last go outside?" 

"Fuck off, Sam, seriously." Lena warned, turning away from Sam. "Lena, please..we are worried-" Lena let out an angry groan, whipping around to face Sam. "Its always 'but Lena, we are worried.' Be honest! You just wanna know if its worth trying to communicate with me or if you should stop wasting your time. Just admit it Samantha, youre sick and tired of worrying about me. You want to know if im worth worrying over, so heres your answer. No. Im not. Can you just leave me alone!?"

Sam stepped back with her eyes wide. "Excuse me!?" She asked, glaring. Lena turned away and buried her eyes in her palms. "Lena, what the hell makes you think that!?" Sam asks, walking over and crouching at the armrest beside Lena.

The brunette groans. "Ugh. Samantha just go back home, okay? Im done with this.." Lena began, waving her hand infront if Sams face. "..bullshit." she finished, leaning forward and grabbing the whiskey bottle.

Sams hand shot ontop of Lenas, holding the bottle aswell. "Lena. Its clear you're not okay right now" Sam said, stopping Lenas hand from moving, but that didnt really stop Lena, who just ripped her hand and the bottle out from Sams grasp. "You dont know shit." She muttered, bringing the rim of the bottle up to her chapted lips. Sam let out a frusterated groan.

"Le-" "Samantha I swear to god I will kick your ass out of here. Leave." She hissed, glaring at Sam, the look of her Lena was gone. The little girl she grew up with was gone, her bestfriend who thought she was hopelessly in love. Sam had watched as Lena fell desperatly in love, and now, she had to watch Lena still be in love, just, not reciprocated anymore.

"No." Sam sighed, slumping against the floor and leaning agains the backrest. "Im not leaving." She said as she began to fidget with a random pair of scissors on the floor. "I love you, Lena." Sam began. "I fucking hate seeing you like this. You dont got to pretend around me. You kniw this." Sam continued, sighing as she thre the scissors, the stationary making a clacking sound as it skid across the floor. 

Lena let out a shaky breath but didnt speak. The sound of another loud chug came through the apartment and Sam felt defeated. She loved Lena so much. They were so close, almost as close as Alex and Kara. Sam opened her mouth to speak, but it wasnt her voice talking. 

"Everything was fine until.." Lena began, her voice bouncing off the rim of the bottle. Sam itched to ask Lena to continue, but she didnt. Lena needed her time and god knows how high and drunk she was. 

"One night she came home from work so, so mad. I-I didnt know what to do. She yelled at me for... I dont even know. I just remember sleeping on the couch that night." Lena explained, setting the bottle down. Sam dared to crawl up on her knees to see Lena, who stared up at the ceiling, leaning against the backrest.

"Then that went on for a month or two and then she just...." Lena choked up, tears visible in her eyes. Sam watched as Lena desperately held onto them. Fearing them falling. "I yelled back and.." Lenas voice cracked. "That became how it was. Just yelling." Lena bravely continued. "I regret it so much. I shouldve- I shouldve pushed her more that first nigh- god I wish I could go back in time." Lena finally broke, the tears falling from her squeezed eyes.

Sam hopped over the armrest to grab Lena, the younger brunette sobbing into her chest. Sam gently rubbed her back soothingly and combed her fingers through her hair. 

"And i just-" Lena stuttered through sobs. "I love her _so badly_ Sam and I messed up and.." Lena began to hiccup, her grip on Sam tightening. "Shh. Lee. Shh." Sam soothed. "Hey, I get it. Ive been through divorces aswell. How about we just-" Sam whispered, combing Lenas hair behind her ear. "Come back with me, we can talk and we have actual food"

Lena choked harder and stopped for a minute to think, and nodded. "Okay. Come on." Sam said, pulling Lena up with her. The younger woman wiped her eyes with her sweatshirt and tossed her glasses on the couch.

Sam turned around to make sure Lena was following, holding the door open for her. "Thanks.." Lena mumbled, clumsily falling as she tried to put her shoes on. Sam chuckled lightly as she tried to help her up. "And lay off the drugs, Lee."

Sam unlocked and opened the door, kicking her shoes off as she walked in. Lena following suit. "Babe!" Alex shouted from the couch. "Its been over an hour- Lena?" She froze, tilting her head to the side. Sam gave Alex a sheepy smile. "I invited her over. Your okay with that, right?" Sam asked sternly, more of a demand than a question. Alex nodded. "Yes. why wouldnt I be?"

Sam shrugged and walked to the couch, sinking beside Alex. "Auntie Lee!" Ruby shoutednfrom down the hall, running feet echoed in the house. Sam looked to Alex. "Who is here?" She asked, as her daughters feet were followed by another pair. "Sydney"

Sam swallowed her spit as she turned to watch. Lena let go of Ruby, combing her hair and giving a kiss on the cheek. "Mom!"

Lena turned to the hallway and near broke down again. It hurt Sam to see this. Lena fell to her knees as she opened her arms, Sydney running full force at her, forcing then to both fall backwards.

"She-I," Sam whispered, trying to think of what to say. "Whats wrong" Alex asked quietly. Sam turned back to face her wife, sucking her lips as her nerves got the best of her. "She is higher than a kite and drunk" Sam whispered, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder, her eyes glancing to the TV infront of them.

Alex quickly glanced back at Lena. "I didnt know she did drugs." Alex whispered. "Me either, but Im terrified. I dont even kniw what shes on, she wouldnt tell me." Sam admitted. "I hate seeing her like this, Alex. H-how is Kara? Is she doing okay?" Sam asked.

Alex shrugged. "Kara had Nia over, they were talking in the livingroom but I dont know if Kara was upset. Shes been.. shes been stoic since they started fighting." Alex explained, and Sam nodded along. "I expected that from Lena, but not Kara. Was she okay with Sydney coming over?"

Alex shrugged again. "She said it was okay." Alex responded simply, and Sam nodded, turning around to watch as Sydney and Ruby escorted Lena down the hall and upstairs. "Just dont tell Kara that Lena is here." Sam replied. Alex looked to her. "Why?"

Sam sighed sadly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Kara took Sydney away from Lena. No custody. None at all." Sam explained quickly. It was the same thing her ex husband tried to do with Ruby, but Sam won, because Lena offered her lawyers.

"Oh my god what!?" Alex audibly gasped, her mouth dropping. "Lena told me in the car. Shes fucking broken." Sam sighed, palming her face. "The fuck!? Why would Lena sign it then!?" Alex asked, turning the tv up as they began to talk loud. Sam sighed. "Cause, babe, she still loves Kara. Shes willing to do anything for her. She still has the ring, itsbjust on her middle finger instead." Sam explained, curling furthur into Alex's arms. The redhead sighed. "Yeah. Im definetly going to have a talk with Kara. At least a reason would be nice." "Yeah. It would." Sam agreed.

"I hate you!" A voice giggled from the kitchen. 

"Like hell you do." Another giggled back.

Sam walked sleepily out of hers and Alex's bedroom and into the kitchen. The smell of food wafted through the house, causing Sam to quicken her pace as she stomped down the stairs and through the hallway.

She was met with Lena and Sydney, staring at her like a deer in headlights. "Oh.. Hi Sam." Lena said, her accent slipping a little. Sydneys facade fell and she laughed. "You ruined the surprise." The young teen said, kicking her legs as she sat on the counter beside the stove, a spatula in hand. 

Sam chuckled and sat on the stairs. "Whatre you two doing?" She asked playfully, staring ahead as the two continued their pitter patter around the kitchen. "We are making breakfast." Sydney responded happily. "We always do. Did." She corrected herself, her smile falling until Lena gave her a kiss on the forhead, the grin growing again.

"Oh I see. And you didnt ask?" Sam continued to tease, walking over to the kitchen island and sitting down on the chair there. Lena shook her head. "Dont need to. I helped you guys get this house, its technically mine."

Sam scoffed happily and rolled her eyes playfully. Seeing Lena happy and smiling was much better than what she saw last night, but she knew it mostly was a facade to keep Sydney from worrying. Lena was still broken.

"Oh-ho okay. You helped us lower the price. You didnt buy it." Sam explained, but Lena shook her head, walking towards the toaster. "Still counts." 

Footsteps came from the stairs and the three of them looked over, watching as Ruby climbed from the basement, where she and Sydney always hung out. "Oh." She froze, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Ruby. Come, these two are making food for us." Sam smiled, Ruby returning it. "Well count me in then. One second though." she joked, turning towards the bathroom and going in.

Sydney hopped off the counter and proceded to set the bacon and eggs aside, helping Lena set up the table. 

The last to come down the stairs, Alex, finally appeared. "Oh wow okay you guys might aswell just eat without me then." Alex joked, faux hurt in her tone. They all gave a light chuckle, but Alex still welcomed herself to the table.

"Okay so mum," Ruby began, both Sam and Alex looking at her. "Syd and I were talking... and, since our birthdays are so close together," she continuted, looking to Sydney with an eager smile. "Can we just do one big party together?" Ruby asked with a wince.

Sam looked from Alex, to Lena, and nodded. "Im fine with that." She replied simply, biting her toast with a loud crunch. "Okay. If Sam is cool than I am." Alex responds. "Lena? You good with that?" She calls out.

Lena looks up from her plate and nods. "Sure" she says quietly. No doubt she has been stressed about Sydneys birthday next month, although Sam doesnt know how much of that stress has Lena considered, given her state yesterday.

The breakfast is delicious, Ruby and Alex offer to clean up as a repayal to the two Luthors and Sam is happy she avoided both cooking and cleaning up the meal.

She later tells Lena she didnt have to, that she was always offered a place to sleep here, to which Lena reacted completely different than Sam thought she would. Lena bares a weak smile as she explains it. "Every other morning, Kara and I would alternate cooking breakfast with Sydney, because she is a morning person. And Today wouldve been our day." 

Sam smiles sadly, sipping her tea. "Awh, thats really cute." She chuckled, aoiding the awkward silence that followed. She cleared her throat. "Uhm- how do y-you feel about the birthday?" Sam asked, regarding the contract.

Lena sighed and shrugged. "She is the one who wanted this. If she can be mature about this, we will be fine." Lena lowly insulted, stirring another spoonful of honey into her tea. "Oh.." Sam muttered, Lenas tone making her feel stupid for asking.

"Do you have any thoughts for the gift?" Sam inquires, her eyes glancing over to Alex playing Mario Kart with Sydney, with Ruby screwing around with her phone. Lena sighed heavily. "I dont know. I dont know if I'll even be allowed at the party so.." Lenas voice was small. "I'd probably have to give her present to you two to give her so she atleast gets it." Lena explains.

Sam nods slowly. "I feel so bad Lena, and with what happened yesterday- no Lena look Im sorry for being pushy." Sam apologized, her eyebrows raised. Lena pulled her head up from where she exaggeratedly tossed it down with a roll of her eyes.

"I know old habits die hard but please Lena you cant keep doing that shit. You got to atleast do it for Sydney, even if this is the only way you can see her." Sam continued, gesturing between Lena and the girls on the couch. The younger brunette let out a now frusterated sigh. "Sam I get youre trying to help but not right now, please." Lena spat tiredly.

Sam swallowed her spit and nodded, looking over to the three girls, Sydney catching her eye. "Hey! Look!" She called out, pointing at the two women in the kitchen. "Its the Tea Lovers! Losers!" Sydney playfully insulted, high fiving Ruby. "Sydney!" Lena jokingly scolded. 

Sam stood up and the two began to walk over. "Shes hanging out too much with you, babe." Sam jokes, giving Alex a kiss on the head. "Probably." Alex replies. 

Lena walks over and wedges herself between the armrest and Sydney, her daughter immiedietly leaning against her, her head eventually falling into Lenas lap as she scrolled through her phone. Sam watches as they whisper some words to eachother, before Lena leans down, whispering so quiet, she was barely audible, before pressing a kiss to Sydneys temple.

Just then, Sydneys phone began to ring, Karas face popping up on screen. Rhe young teen quickly changed her position so she was leaning against Alex instead. She awnsered the face time. "Hey Mum."

Sam winced as she watched Lenas face freeze and zone out as Kara spoke. The woman quickly excusing herself and walking out of earshot.

"No mum, Im with Alex right now." Sydney replies. 

"Okay well I am going to Grandmas for the weekend, would you like to come?" Kara asked.

Sydney hummed before responding. "No thank you." She said simply, Sam watching as Karas expression doesnt change. "Okay sweetheart. You have your key?" She asks.

Sydney nods. "Yup. Love you." Sydney hurried, and Kara nodded. "Love you to." Kara replies, blowing a kiss at the screen. Sydney smiles and hangs up, her face glancing to Lena, who had taken an interest in the photos on the fridge.

"Mom?" She called out, grabbing her switch controller, not looking in Lenas direction anymore. "Daughter" Lena called back, walking over to sit back down.

"Can I stay with you this weekend?" Sydney asked. Sam watched as Lena froze, worried. Obviously- hopefully, Sydney didny know about the 0% custody rule.

Lena bites her lip and tenses for a minute. "I guess.." she mumbled, Sydneys face lighting up. "Yes!" She whooped, giving Lena a side hug with one hand as she watched Alex select the map. Lena sat back down confortably, smiling genuinely as she, most liking for the first time this week, relaxed into the couch.

♤

Lena waved Sam goodbye as she drove off. She looked to Sydney beside her, smiling. Lena smirked to herself as she walked through the building with Sydney. Thankful the maid service she usually hired from was still in service all these years later. 

Lena opened the door to a beautifully cleaned penthouse. Lena did give very specific directions on where to put everything, atleast. 

Sydney gasped. "Holy shit..." she walked in, dropping her backpack. "You live here?" She asked surprised. Lena nodded, kicking her shoes off and closing the door. "Yeah. I lived here, like, five years ago. Damn." Lena sighed, dropping the bag of fast food they got on the island. 

"This is so much prettier than Mums." Sydney giggles, walking around the spacious penthouse.

Lena smiled shyly as she walks into her bedroom, the black shoe box on her bead where she demanded it be. She closed her door, explained she was changing, and walked to the box. 

She felt her smile grow as she opened the box, the near empty bags were full again. The links you get when you are a Luthor. Lena reached fir the bag of coke, opening it, she poked around, smiling at the texture. 

Lena heard footsteps grow closer, and she quickly poured some on her palm, snorting hastily, zipping the bag closed and discarding the box under her bed. 

She pulled her hoodie off and wiped her nose. She caught a look of herself in the mirror. Some weight was lost but it didnt concern her much. She walked to her now neatly sorted closet, and selecting her comfiest tee shirt and shorts.

She came out of the room, eyes wide as she pulls her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes find Sydney on the balcony, her stomach sinking, Sydney definetly saw it.

Lena hurried out and Sydney twisted around. "This bong is so cool." She said, crouching down beside the bong, shaped as a naked woman. Lena let out a hesitant chuckle. "Heh..yeah.."

"Tsk" Sydney rolled her eyes. "Mom, im not ten anymore, I've seen bongs before." Sydney explains, Lena shaking her head. "No, no not like that. I mean, dont tell your mother." Lena blurted, recieving a loud snort from Sydney.

"Im not going to tell mum that you smoke week, I dont care. Its good." Sydney explains, crossing her arms. Lena tilts her head to the side as she narrowed her eyes. "You...youve smoked weed?" She asks, trying to remain stern.

Sydney shrugged. "Maybe" she smirked. "I wont tell if you dont" she says, putting her hand out. Lena reaches to shake it, but freezes. "I..I dont know. Your mother is going to mad-" 

Sydney groans. "Mom. Its whatever, okay? She drinks, alcohol is a drug. She cant say anything." Sydney explained again, droppibg her hand. "Im hungry anyways. Lets go in and eat." Lena nods and follows Sydney inside, closing the balcony door closed. 

Lena sets Sydney up in the spare bedroom, tv and everything. As she is finshing up, Sydney says the one thing she wishes she didnt. 

"I want you do come home." Sydney whispers sadly, the blanket warmly wrapped around her. Lena sighs, looking away as she sits down on the edge of the bed beside Sydney. 

"I know, pumpkin. So do I." She says, her hand landing on Sydneys arm, stroking up and down. "I love you." Her daughter mumbles, and Lena leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Sydneys forehead. "I love you to." Lena whispers, standing up to leave.

"Goodnight." Lena whispers, closing the door, collapsing against it afterwards, tears growing in her eyes. She palms them as she walks forward and into the kitchen.

She swings the fridge open and grabs a water bottle, chugging it whole infront of the fridge. She sighs and slams it shut. Shes bored. Tucking Sydney in gave her deja vu of when she did that when they first got her, but what happened afterwards, yeah. She wouldnt be reinacting the rest of that night, not anymore atleast.

Lena walked back to her bedroom, swallowing three sleeping pills without water. Walking into the bathroom, she brushes her teeth and looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes have grown slightly hollow and her cheekbones more defined, which she took as a compliment, since all the instagram fan accounts about her would freak over her cheekbone and jaw line for the next week.

She collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to plug her phone in, she turns the lamp off, letting her high dumb her down enough for her to sleep.


	2. Fourty eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments on the last chapter were just 🐸beautiful🐸
> 
> It makes me laugh to read the confusion but here is a brief kinda explanation;
> 
> Basically I plopped you guys in the middle of the fic instead of the beginning. I like fics that keep you on ur toes about the characters and their desicions so why not a divorce au where you are constantly confused? Its 💫spicy💫
> 
> Alot will sound inconsistant until way later on so sorry for that confusion.
> 
> But I do really appreciate it so ty :)
> 
> ALSO i didnt proofread this so 😼

_"and who would you be, beautiful?" A mans husky voice came over the music. Lena groaned as she heard a weak female response. "I-I'm not interested, sir.." it spoke, low and scared. Lena looked over, the alcohol making her head spin, but she could still see the man put his hand on her leg. "Hey!" Lena spat, noticing the womans discomfort. The two turned to look at her. "Stop gropping my girlfriend." She insulted, reaching over the barstool between them, she wrapped her arm around the redheads shoulders. The man immiedietly raised his hand off her leg. "Im so sorry. I didnt know you were gay." He stuttered, walking back to a booth filled with men. Lena scooted over beside the woman, removing her arm. "Hey. Thanks." She smiled, Lena waving her off, signaling for the bartender. "It was nothing." She mutters, handing the tall man behind the counter her glass to refill. The redhead turned fully to look at her. "Im Alex." She introduced, one hand out to shake, the other running through her long hair. Lena took the womans hand. "Lena." She greeted. "Lena Luthor? I though you looked familiar." Alex giggled, and Lena nodded, taking her glass from the bartender, chugging half of it in one go. "I expected at least an insult." Lena joked, but Alex shook her head. "Nah. You have good taste in alcohol. I like you already." Alex smirked, pointing towards the glass Lena held as she slowly sipped. She turned her chin up. "Do you want to get out of here?" Alex asked sheepishly, Lena letting out a chuckle as she choked on her drink. "Sure, Alex."_

♤

"Get up."

Lena groaned, rolling over in her bed, away from the blinding sun pouring in from her windows. Her head began to throb and her body began to ache. 

She felt a sharp pain jolt up her arm as her body shot into a sitting position. She yelped loudly as she ripped her arm back, opening her eyes to glare, rolling her eyes at who it was.

"Come on, you have to help us pick out a venue." Sam muttered, her arms crossed in a power stance over Lena. The younger brunette groaned and fell back onto her bed, every muscle in her body aching as she made contact with her firm but comfortable matress.

"I dont want to." Lena muttered, her mouth inhumanly dry. She smacked her lips together, running her tongue through her mouth, trying to rid the feeling as her head stayed dizzy. Sam let out a loud groan and sat on the bed. "What happened?" She asks, cocking her neck to she looked at Lena. The brunette stared up from her she laid down, begrudgingly balancing herself on her elbows. "What do you mean?"

Sam inhaled sharply and tossed her hand exaggeratedly in the air and slapping the bed as it fell. "What happened after you took Sydney home?" Sam asked, her face wincing. Lena rolled her eyes as last nights events came to her from the blur of liquor bottles and aching nostrils.

Lena let out a bitter scoff as she sat up more, leaning against her headboard. "What do you think? She yelled at me obviously." Lena scrunched her nose as she insulted. "Sydney?" Sam asked. Lena deadpanned. "Yes. My fourteen year old daughter gave me shit." Lena explained.sarcastically, Sam rolling her eyes. They were in a weird spot right now, Sam always seemed to find something to nitpick with Lena, the woman was petty as hell.

"Kara bitched at me in the driveway. I mean I know I signed the contract but I just told her I dropped her off from Tristans, which backfired horribly." Lena explained, running her hands through her fizzy hair. 

"Did you react... horribly?" Sam asked carefully, a tone Lena knew all too well. Sbe groaned. "Samantha, I didnt do anything, okay. I came home, had a drink and went to bed." Lena explained, glancing around for her phone. "What time is it?"

"Dont change the subject, Lee. Did you get high again?" Sam glared, leaning forward. Suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, Lena moved off the bed. "Jesus christ Sam that was one time." Lena lied, shaking her head as she walked for her bathroom. "Now, what, time, is, it?" Lena asked, frustrated with her bestfriend. 

Sam hopped off the large bed with a roll of her eyes. "Its six-thirty, youre going to work." She explained. Lena darted to look at her, glaring. "Why? I booked it off." Lena muttered, leaning down so her face was just above the sink, she turned the water on.

As she washed her mouth of dried drool and her nose of dried blood, she wished she hadnt woke up. Sam sighed. "Its Monday, Lee. Youve done nothing productive since last saturday. Get ready, I told Jess you were coming in today." 

Lena shot up, throwing the towel she was using to the floor, she stomped out of the bathroom, giving Sam a deathly stare. "You what?" She warned, Sam must not have got it, as she repeated herself. "You are going to work. I told Jess."

"You have no authority to tell me when I need to work. I own L-Corp, not you. I-i, no. Im not going in." Lena refused, ignoring Sams protests as she followed her to the kitchen, watching as Lena begrudgingly made a coffee, aswell as one for Sam. Even if they were mid argument, Sam loves Lenas coffee.

"Sam. I love you, but I am fine. Seriously." She lied again, sliding the mug to Sam across the kitchen island. The older brunette stared at her drink, running her thumb up and down against the ceramic. "You say that, but I dont think you really are." Sams tone falters, a much softer and sadder one escaping.

Lena inhaled sharpy, lowering the mug from her mouth, she swallowed the coffee before speaking. "I told you, Sam. Honestly, you dont need to worry about me." She reassured, giving Sam a lying smile. Sam nodded sadly and looked down at her coffee, breathing deeply. "I just, I love you Lena. Youre like, my favourite person ever, besides Alex. It hurts to see you sad." Sam explains, Lena having none of it.

"Samantha, I love you to, but you got to stop pulling the Big Sister Act. Im not a stupid eighteen year old anymore." Lena assures, remembering how Sam was always worried about Lena when they were younger.

Sam nods. "I know. Youre a stupid twenty eight year old, and I still have to pull the Big Sister Act because you are being unreasonable and immature!" Sam protested, letting her fist fall onto the counter after she spoke. "I mean Lena, really, drugs? What are you, fifteen?" Sam scoffed. "You can do so much better than becoming like every other billionaire in the country." 

Lena rested her elbow on the counter as she pripped herself up, her hand holding her forhead from smacking onto the hard granite. "Y-what!? You think I dont know what cocaine does to you? What else are you on? Weed? Xanax? Painkillers? Oxycontin?" Sam continuted, fueling the anger inside Lena. "Seriously. What the hell? D-do you have any self respect? A-any care?"

Lena stayed silent.

"You need to get off the drugs. And the alcohol, Lee, I am serious. You need to throw them all away. I dont care, okay. You need help." She explained, finally pushing the last button Lena needed. She slammed her hands ontop the counter, dragging the from the middle to the edge, pushing bottles and dirty dishes off the edge to shatter on the floor. She screwed her elbows to the island as she palmed her watering eyes. "I dont need your opinion and I certainly dont need help!" Lena spat visiously.

Sam scoffed. "Its not an opinion, Lena. Its a fact. Y-youre destroying- youre killing yourself with all of that. You are hurting yourself more than literally anyone else could! And you certainly do need help Lena. Rehab, Therapy hell even a fucking pintrest meditation guide-" Sam ranted. "It doesnt matter. I dont care!" She continued, slamming her fist onto the counter with ever syllable. 

Lena look up to see Sam, hunched over as she let out soft whimpers. Lena rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter, drying the cornor of her eyes with the tips of her fingers, she cleared her throat. 

"Good. I dont want you to care- just leave Sam. I, Ive had enough." Lena spat, crossing her arms as she leaned against her stove. Sam shot her face up, unshed tears threatening to spill. "What is it with you?" She whispered, her brows knotted in confusion. Lena shook her head and looked to the side, eyeing the hallway to her room. "Just..go."

"Seriously Lena. I just want to help. Just tell me what to do!" Sam yelled, her voice breaking. Lena closed her eyes, feeling those boxes collapse under the pressure of so much weight. "I dont want you to help? Okay? I dont want the help. I dont care about it. I dont care about any of it. The drugs, the alcohol- nothing. It isnt anything I cant handle but-" Lena lashed out, her loud voice flooding the apartment. 

"But you, Samantha I just... you need to stop snooping in my business-" Lena continued. "Snooping in your busine- Lena.... youve become a druggie! Locking yourself up in your penthou-"

"So what!? Just because you had a loving family doesnt mean that everyone else did. Okay! Shit. Theres shit you cant escape from, Sam. Shit that follows you, Okay!? Its hard to keep sane with that, but you dont get it. You dont have a murderous mother or a sociopathic brother, okay? You had family. An actual family. So just, get out. I need time." Lena yelled, insulting and scolding Sam more than she ever did. Pure pain and anger, not directed towards Sam intentionally, spilled as she word vomitted.

Sam glared, sniffling her tears back. She stands up and kicks the chair she was sitting on over, the furniture falling onto the glass on the floor, shattering it more. "We are your familly. Lena." She spat, shaking her head as she stomped out of the apartment.

Lena winced as the door slammed shut, the tears resurfacing as she looked at the mess on thr floor. She ran her hands through her hair and gripped hard, scratching her scalp as she paced. "Fuck!" She screamed.

She shook her head as she stomped towards her bedroom. "Stupid Sam." Lena mumbled, kicking the door open, she locks it behind her. "Always controlling me. Acting like she is the boss. She can kiss my ass if thats what she thinks." She continued, falling to the side of the bed, she dug the box out from underneath the furniture, sliding it out infront of her.

Lena grabbed the bag of pills, tossing three into her palm, she swallowed dryly, feeling as all three went down her throat. "S-tupid Samantha. Stupid life." Lena muttered, not feeling contempt enough with the high she was going to have. 

She rubbed her eyes of their tears as she found comfort in her powdered friend who stayed with her since the beginning. Sober for seven years, seven whole years, it was almost rewarding, almost ten, if not for whatever the fuck happened.

Lena held her tears as best as she ciuld as she brought the back of her hand to her nose, inhaling, shooting her head back right after, the tears coming from the cornor of her eyes.

Again, and again, and again until her nose and throat began to burn. She groaned as she kept her eyes squeezed shut, ready for the kick to happen any minute now.

"Stupid Kara. Stupid divorce papers." She choked out, tossing the bags back into the box, burying it underneath old clothes. She sits for a minute, palming her eyeballs as she tried to stop the excessive flow of tears.

She pushed herself off the ground with shaky hands, her legs feeling like jelly momentarily. She grabbed the headboard as she stood, stabling herself. Lena stumbled into the bathroom.

"Stupid Jess. Stupid work." She continued, ripping the shower door open. She blasted the hot water, closing the door so she could undress. She kicked her shorts off, tripping and catching herself on the sink.

She dared to give herself a glance. She was met with hollow eyes, a disfigured face as the room continued to spin. She began to think her intake may have been a little excessive. She blinked hard, trying to get the horrifying, disfigured face to leave the mirror. 

When it didnt, her breathing increased. Her arms began to shake, her entire body falling forward against the counter, trying to stable itself. Lena let out a surprised yell as her legs gave out from under her, leaving her to fall on her ass, and look like an idiot.

Her head began to ache from where she hit the wall, the pain feeling heightened by the drugs. A string of curse words spilled from her mouth as she sat up, the sound of running water overwhelming her ears. The room began to spin violently around her.

Lena felt a choked sob scream as she pushed herself up, her body aching like no tomorrow, as if every vessel in her body was put into overdrive. She felt like she hadnt eaten in days- she hadnt. Her throat felt dry and tighter each time she tried to speak and breathe. 

She pulled her knees to her chest to rest her head, the arch of her neck paining her entire back. She felt her heartbeat spasm. Going from quick to slow go quick, her mind racing at a hundred miles an hour. Her vision sunk to pinholes as the ground shook. 

In one swift movement, Lena shot up, waking up while inhaling deeply, surprising herself. As she blinks, she begins to remember the events from before, already groaning at the thought of what Jess was doing, guilt overwhelming her as she remembered her arguement with Sam.

She lets out whimper from ghe pain as she pushes herself up, holding onto the bathroom counter for dear life. She glances to the shower, the water still beating down against the tile, the sound horrendous in Lenas ears. 

She stumbled over, almost tripping over her own feet. She slides the door open and shuts the water off, which by now would probably cost her thousands.

She walks out of the bathroom to the pitch black of the night, barely anything in her apart illuminated, what with the cloudy night. Lena let out a long, sad sigh as she flicked her kitchen lights on, shuffling to get some water, her throat on fire.

Her eyes look to the counter, where her phone sat. "Oh god.." Lena groaned sarcastically, her voice throbbing. She reaches for it, more than fifty notifications, the time set at three in the morning. Lena scrolled through her notifications, looking for interesting ones, when finally, her eyes find the treasure.

A simple text message from Jess, she had someone to visit her. Jess mustve believed Sam that Lena would be at work that morning, the mistake all Samanthas fault.

The last name she expected Jess to write was that of her ex wifes, but in the iconic imessage colours and fonts, said 'Kara Danvers'

Lena lets out a small breath she was holding since reading the blondes name, the temptation to message Kara and ask why overwhelmed her, and for a brief moment, she had Karas number typed in.

Her fingers shook as she cancelled the draft, letting the phone fall to the counter as she buried her face in her hands, deep, slow breaths occupying her lungs. Her eyes began to dampen and her throat close up. She always cursed herself for her feelings, her emotions always found the best of her, ruining it.

Lena decides its best to call it a night, alreafy groaning at the thought of waking up at five a.m, but, she was an idiot, now she has to face her staff for the first time in almost a month, only on a few hours sleep.

The stares she gets doesnt go unnoticed. The second she walked through the doors, everyone stopped and stared. Jess warned her about this, however. That everyone had their own theories as to why Lena hadnt shown up for work, ranging from accidental pregnancy to death.

In all fairness, all Lena wanted was a day of peace, her apartment too haunting for her to stay much longer, but her office didnt help either, the couch in the cornor giving her a handful of reminders of whatbhas happened behind closed doors.

And after the mess that was yesterday, her schedule was full, barely getting ten minutes to herself for lunch. Investors have been waiting for weeks now, snobby sponsers from around the world had been cursing her name for disapearing.

However, throughout the day it didnt stop Lena from glancing at the door every so often, her entire body itching for Kara to walk through the doors. She wanted to know what Kara wouldve said. What she wouldve done

Jess had even questioned her, asking "why did you take Kara off your all access list? And wouldnt she have known of your absence?" But Lena ignored her. Keeping the marriage away from prying eyes was hard enough, a child- dont get Lena started on all the precautions they had to take just so Sydney wouldnt worry about getting jumped walking home from school. But the divorce, it has been the worst of it.

Lena flashed her assistant a smile and dismissed her, her throat burning from holding back a sob. She still had all of the pictures in their frames. A picture of her and Kara the day they adopted Sydney stared at her from her right, another photo of Kara and her years ago, during a game night, they werent even dating then, but you could see Lena staring at Kara from across the livingroom, not to mention the hundreds of pictures of Kara and her just, existing, in her camera roll. It took all her determination to not sift through the pictures like some teenager.

She decided to delve into her lab. It has been a good while since she had mingled around, running tests and expiriments just for the hell of it.

With one deep breath, she swings the door open, pocketing her access card, she ignores the other scientists in the room as she dresses, staring at _her_ lab coat that Kara got her for their first year. It was beaten down, definetly worn out, but it was still pretty.

She reached for the standard coats instead, leaving her signature coat hanging on the hook. Her employees would be stupid to think something wasnt wrong.

Nevertheless, she pushed through the day, in a decent mood aswell. Four out of six prototypes they tested worked, minimizing paperwork slim to none for later. To say today went well would be an understatement, spending time where she felt the most peacefull at her entire life, the lab was her safe space, even when she was younger.

She pressed the button, watching as all the whiteboards in the lab sink into the wall, a second whiteboard sliding up. Anything and everything discussed and done in L-Corp labs were strictly to be known by L-Corp employees, janitors and the night shift security guards aswell. She couldnt have anything exposed. Surprisingly, her lab crew made extraordinary progress on the Simulation Chip she had begun a few months ago.

She turned the lights off and exited the lab, almost all her staff had left for the night, including Jess, who she dismissed long ago. The building had always given Lena the chills, even when Lex owned it, and she would visit.

As she passes that damned hallway again, her chest heavies even more. The large door at the end has always stayed closed, ever since her brother gone off the grid, it stayed locked, every minute of ever day.

Lena gave it one final thought, she was the only one here. Hell she _owned_ the building, she could go into whatever room she wanted. She didnt need permission anymore. She wasnt a child.

Lena drops her bag, stomping her feet so loudly, she began to think her heels would break. She swiped her access card, surprise filling her expression as the light blinked green? A low humming sound began as the large metal door unlocked with a thud.

She had beeb inside before, obviously. Lex used to bring her here almost every time she visited, but the hesitance was still very present. She carefully pushed the door open, the light ready on.

She felt her stomach drop, standing in the center of Lionels old office, his old desk, bookshelves, and walls were covered in photos of Kara, Sydney and her, some photos had one of them circled, some all three. Even a few with Lenas face crossed out with bright red marker. 

It was horrifying, really. This door being sealed shut since she inherited the company, it confused her to all hell, as to how, and why.

She walked towards the vintage desk, the once rich brown wood now dulled gray by dust, aside from the pictures and notebooks open on the desk.

Her hands glossed over the first book, opening it with fear and curiosity overwhelming her. She paced her breathing, closing her eyes to relax herself a moment before reading.

_December 24th 2013_

_The wedding date this June 18_

_January 1st 2014_

_New years party - K. Private IG post._

_Febuary 14th 2014_

_11-4 bust._

_Febuary 18th 2014_

_Flirty. Bar night._

_March 7th 2014_

_New recruitment. Rookie-M_

_March 8th 2014_

_Rookie busted 55-1. Never again._

_April 1st 2014_

_Nothing._

_June 13th 2014_

_Been quiet. N &C Jewels earned over 40k ~ Ls fault._

_June 18th 2014_

_Wedding succeeded(?how) a.tempt fail._

_June 22nd 2014_

_Honeymoon-Gr-7d. No PDA_

_July 8th 2014_

_Plan 39-0 went bust._

_July 11th 2014_

_Seen out with S/A. No PDA_

_July 30th 2014_

_49-3 bust._

As Lena flipped through more and more pages, the short form and handwriting began to familiarize itself in her brain. Countless hours being devoted to reading and copying and memorizing such fine details.

She opened another book.

_December 6th 2019_

_Perfectly infiltrated. 'G.N' a success._

her breath hitched, the date sounding just as familiar as all the rest.

_December 23rd 2019_

_Almost ready; trust^ descreetness <_

_January 11th 2020_

_2wk 4dy 21hr left._

_January 20th 2020_

_1wk 2dy 10hr left._

_January 22th 2020_

_0wk 5dy 1hr._

_January 25th 2020_

_2dy 19hr._

_January 26th 2020_

_Perfect._

Lena felt her body tense. This was too soon. Too recent to not mean the obvious. The dates beginning to sound familliar as Lena did the math in her head. 

She bit anxiously at her finger nails, jumping at every little hiss from the ventilation. She needed to figure this out, she had to, everything in her body right now told her to grab them. Grab the books. Grab grab grab.

The many notebooks were heavy as she picked them up, disgust and anger still swirling in her stomach.

Suddenly, the familliar hum of mechanics moving and the hiss of locks being set in place startles her, the books not seeming to matter anymore, as she drops them violently at the jumpscare, spinning fast on her heels, she stared at the mechanical door, closed, with no way to unlock it again.

"Miss Luthor!" 

A familliar voice had her turn around again, her heart rate spiking, feeling as if it were beating out of her chest. Her mouth went dry and her eyes watered, meeting his eyes. 

"You." She whispered.

He grinned, his messy hair gelled back. Sudden anger and rage began to build up in the brunettes stomach as she watched him pick up the books nonchalantly. "I shouldve known." She cursed herself, glaring at the douchey smirk she got in return.

He was a well built man, standig much taller than she, even in her heels, but she had been wary of him ever since she met him. She had visited Kara at work, deciding to surprise her with a lunch invite.

_"Lee!" Kara called happily, standing up to greet Lena with an uncomfortable hug over her desk, but neither complained. Kara stared with the briggest smile, reminding Lena of when she would catch Kara staring evertime Lena came to hangout with Alex. Lena smirked, biting her lip. "When is your lunch, again?" She asked, leaning against the desk. Kara rolled her eyes with a cheeky smile. "You know its in ten minutes." She explained knowingly. "Obviously." Lena quirked back. "There is this really good sushi restaurant down East Ave, you should try it out" a male quirked up, catching the two womens attention. "And who are you?" Lena asked defensively, keeping eyecontact with the taller man. "Mike. Michael Monel but everyone just calls me Mike." He introduced, holding his hand out. Lena nodded in acknowledgement, feigning away from him, seeking protection for once from Kara. "I'll send a driver for you.." Lena mumbles, giving Kara one last hug before walking out, keeping a steady eye on Mike._

◇

"Sam? whats wrong?" Alex asks, calling out from the shower, her muffled voice being a dead giveaway that she had, infact, brought more food into there again. Sam sighed, kicking her feet as she sat on the bathroom counter.

"Lena yelled at me today. Like, really bad. And I went over to apologize, and she wasnt there." Sam explained, staring at her unopened messages, Lena would never leave her on delivered on purpose. Lena hated that, actually.

Alex let out a hum, encouraging Sam to continue. "...and I cant help but think something is wrong." She speaks softly, worry for her friend firing up. Alex cleared her throat. "Do..do you think Kara would know what to do?" She asks carefully, Sam freezing at the idea, Alex aswell, the sound of the shower water hitting the same spots echoed in the bathroom.

Sam shook her head to herself. "What to do? Yes. Will she help us? Hell no." Sam made a look of anger and disgust to her face, staring at her reflection in the screen of her turned off phone. The deep inhale Alex takes overpowers the sound of water. 

"Sam.."

"Im sorry, Alex. I know im being biased but I read Lenas copy of the contract. Kara really is trying to cut Lena out of her life. Both hers and Sydneys." Sam continues, reciting all the bullshit, petty rules that Lena agreed to, despite her lawyers telling her not to.

"You have to admit it, Babe. The contract Kara demanded is ruining Lena. I love your sister but I have to choose Lena on this one. Its just, I dont know. Am I overreacting?" Sam pitys herself. Shes overthinking everything, she always does. She overthinks and ruins everything. She buries her face in her hands as she listens to Alex step out of the shower.

"You arent overreacting, and I agree, the Lena we saw isnt our Lena anymore. But I dont know what else to do." Alex explains, staring at Sam intently.

The redhead appears infront of her, the towel wrapped around her, hair clinging to her neck, Alex was absolutely beautiful. Sam sighed, rubbing her temples, she leaned forward against Alex's chest. "Maybe youre right.." Sam mumbles. "Im aways right."

Alex's retort gives them both a much needed chuckle, but the mood stayed gloom, Sam shaking her head against her wifes skin. "I just dont want Lena hurt." She whispers, feeling tears whell in her eyes, blurring her vision.

She feels Alex begin to slowly rub her back with reassurance. "I know. Me neither." Alex whispers, planting a soft kiss on Sams head. She just wanted things back to how it was a few months ago. When Game Night meant actual board games, and Ladies night consisted of watching Ruby and Sydney play in a fort they made in the living room.

She felt the sob choke out, her arms wrapping even tighter around Alex's neck. The redheads hands moved to Sams thighs, carefully pulling her off the counter, the brunette wrapping her legs around her wife tightly, her knot of sadness in her chest finally untangling

For once, Alex curled up to Sam, whispering words of reassurance and promises of everything being better soon, baby kisses here and there as she tried to destress Sam.

Sam fidgeted. "Are you sure?" She asked again, even if there was no point. Alex pulled the keys from the ignition, looking at Sam from the drivers seat, she grabbed Sams hand, squeezing it tightly. "Yes. She will help." Alex reassures, smiling confidently at the nervous brunette.

Sam sighed. "Hopefully, right?" She murmered sadly. She couldnt help but feel sad right now. Feel upset and angrt at herself. Its been over twenty four hours now, Lena has never gone this long without telling anyone. Jess didnt even know where Lena was, all she knew was when she came into work, Lenas bag was sitting in the doorway of a random hallway.

With a short, cheesy speech to try and cheer Sam up, they walked to the door, Alex's hand raised to knock, but Sam stopped her, the faintest of voices being heard yelling. She put her ear to the drawer and sent hand motions to Alex. Hoping she got the message to shut up, and she did, joining Sam with her ear to the door, they listened.

"Whatever, okay. I-it-whatever." Sydneys voice came through. "No. Not whatever. What did you mean?" A familiar males voice responded, Sams heart beating faster and faster as they continued. 

"Its none of your business, shit." Sydney shouted, her voice gaining on anger. Alex moved to open the door again, but Sam stopped her. "Wha-?" "Shh!"

"Your mother doesnt like it when you swear." Mikes voice spoke again, the smuggest tone. Sydney scoffed. "Actually, Lena doesnt care, and its only slurs. Unlike you." 

Their voices were getting quieter, so when Alex reached to open the door for a third time, Sam lets her.

They carefully walk in, noting to be as quiet as possible. Sam sneaks in first, kicking her shoes off, she tiptoed behind the half wall, staring over it at the kitchen, where Sydney stood, facing Mike as he sat on the couch, his face directed at her.

Neither noticed Sam walk in, so Alex quickly followed suit. Kicking off her shoes and crouching beside Sam, they listened.

"Unlike me? What does that mean?" He spits, his voice drenched in degrading tones. Sydney clicks her tongue and sighs. "You know Im happy i have two moms. I dont know how mum puts up with you." Sydney insults. "Youre a bigot!"

"Thats a slur!" Mike warns, and Sam can feel Alex shake with nerves beside her. "No its not. Calling my mother a 'stupid dyke bitch,' is a slur. Thats right I heard you! I hear everything you two say." Sydney shouts, she was fefinetly crying now. Sam wanted to keep quiet, holding Alex back from standing up. 

"What did you say to me?" Mike asked, his voice low and threatening, peaking around the cornor, Sam watched surprised as Sydney stood her ground, her arms crossed.

"Whatever. I am calling my mom. I cant be here anymore." Sydney spits. "Youre pathetic. You know that?" She continues, the sound of her dialing her phone echoing.

It isnt until Mikes pocket starts ringing with a very familliar ringtone, does Sam begin to genuinely worry. She freezes with anxiety as she listens. Her throat already dried and hwr stomach flipped. 

"What the hell!?" Sydney yelled. The ringtone was definetly what Lena had set for Sydney. Some inside joke they refused to tell anyome about. "You werent supposed to figure this out.." Mike called out. Sam watched in terror as he stood up, tossing Lenas phone onto the couch, he began to walk over to Sydney, the young girl screaming.

"Hands right there, Mike!" Alex yelled, startling Sam, who forgot about her wife being there while dazed in her trance. Mike stopped walking, raising his hands up.

Sam shakily stands up aswell, making eye contact with Sydney, she gives small nod, reaching her arms out as Sydney ran full speed towards her.

Sydney is still clinging beside Sam, sitting on their front porch hours later as Alex called in backup agents. 

Three police cars, one ambulance and five black SUVs parked infront of her house wasnt something Kara wouldve expected to see. "Mom!" Sydney yelled, breaking free from Sams grab, she ran to Kara, almost toppling her over doing so.

"Sydney? Whats...Alex? Sam?" Kara calls out, her brows knitted in deep worry. Alex sighs, looking from Sam, to the ground, then back to Kara. Sam watched her wife swallow the ball of nerves in her throat.

"Im sorry Kara but I have to treat you like a suspect." Alex says tearfully, Sam watching closely as Sydney looks sadly at Kara, the blondes eyes widening, tears redding her eyes. 

"Would you happen...to know..why Mike had Lenas phone in his pocket?" Alex asked, holding back the weight of taking pitty on her sister overwhelming her so badly. Sam hurried to her side, wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

"Lena has been missing for almost fourty eight hours now. Alex and I came by earlier and Sydney and him were arguing. She called Lena, her phone began to ring, Mike had it. And...here we are." Sam explains briefly, a warm kiss from Alex to her temple calming her.

Karas reaction, however, is the least expected. Her eyes begin to tear up, almost to cry, but Kara hasnt cried in public since their wedding. Watching as the blonde breaks down startles Sam momentarily, the brunette not knowing what to do.

Alex grabs her sister, walking her over to a Van, she sits her in the backseat, leaning forward, hugging Kara as the blonde broke down in her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I halfassed the dates btw
> 
> I tried to fit it in to the complicated timing of everything but im gonna play the gay card as an excuse because 💅im gay and cant do math💅


	3. Luthors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘😼

_"wait- so, explain it again?" Alex asks, crossing her legs, curled up to Maggie. Lena lets out a little chuckle. "Its not that hard, Alex!" Kara huffs in playful sarcasm. "Whenever she tells me to do something and I say no," Kara begins, her arm squeezing around Lenas waist protectively, pulling Lena against her so she was squished between the armrest and the brunette, using her free hand to exaggerate her words. "She calls me a chicken, and I have to respond with 'little' because we were watching Chicken Little once, and I said 'hey thats you' and she said she 'wasnt that little.' So yeah thats basically- ugh you just wouldnt get it, Al." Kara explains, nursing a laughing Lena on her shoulder._

♤

She has been knocked out before, many times, actually. She reckons she probably should be used to the throbbing pain from the inpact everytime she wakes up, but here she is, still groaning and cursing over pain she still isnt used to.

But, usually, when she gets knocked out she wakes up where it happened, in a hospital or on the bed her and Kara shared. Never in a plane, well maybe once.

She squints her eyes through the bright lights of the plane, her mind swirling with confusion. 

Shes cuffed, her wrists atleast, and she is alone. The last time she woke up in a plane, she just barely managed to get out, she laughed, thinking about it. It really had cut close, she would never forget the bitching that she got from Kara.

_Kara_

Lena shuffles in her seat, easily slipping her arms underneath her legs, she reached for the boby pin in her hair, picking at the cuffs with careful moves, unlocking them first try.

The metal cuffs fall to the floor with a metalic thunk and she stands up, her legs aching for sitting down for god knows how long.

As she walks down the row of seats, to where she hopes the cockpit is, she starts to feel her nerves set in, she could feel her legs shake a little and her heart beat quicker. She feels it all start to lower in her system, everything she used to calm her nerves, the effects were wearing off, and her breathing soon became ragged as she hurried quicker down the aisle, no longer feeling alone.

Her hands reaches for the handle, but the door is swung open before her hand touches the metal, and a familliar face appears, Lena catching their eye. "Lillian." She mutters angrly, staring at the older woman as she stands there, a twisted grin on her face.

"Lena, thought I heard you." She greets, her tone is mocking, Lena can hear it, and soon she can feel her chest tighten and tears swell in her eyes. She groans. "I seriously cannot have you here right now." She conplains, ignoring her mothers look of anger and confusion, she sits down in the nearest chair. 

"I thought you'd be excited to see me. Its been almost a decade-"

"It hasnt been long enough." Lena insults, staring daggers into her mother. She clenched and unclenched her fists, her jaw tensing. She felt the anger fuel her veins. Eight years she has gone without her mother. Eight years. And she had been happy.

"Do you mind telling me why you were in Lionels old office?" Lillian asks sternly, as if Lena is a child again. The scolding tone goes over Lenas head, choosing to ignore it, she lets out a huff. "How about you tell me why Mike was in my fathers office- my _building_ , actually." Lena smirks

"Or, tell me all about this plan that you had. I read the notebooks you left there. Im not an idiot, mother." She lets the last word be drenched in mockery. Lena knows that Lillian hates it when she refers to her as her Mother.

At least she did.

Lillian smiles, shocking Lena. The smilenon her face turns genuine, yet drenched with evil intent. "I had to get you away from Kara. You know what happened between her cousin and your brother. I couldnt let that happen again-"

"What? That Lex was planning a mass genocide and Clark stopped him? Bold of you to assume I plan genocides, Mother." Lena smirks back, flaring her nostrils to get the anger out.

Lillian rolls her eyes. "Kara isnt safe to you." Lillian begins, and slowly Lenas heart veavies and heavies with the pronounciation of her name. Its a mockery, thats for certain. "So we dealt with it." She finishes.

"You dealt with it? What the actual hell? You thought you had to protect me? Seriously!" Lena spat, the tears xoming back to her eyes. Lillian nodded. "I did. I sent Mike in and Kara invited him in warmly. So did you."

"I hated Mike. I hate Mike." She corrects herself. Lillian only shrugs.

"Its dealt with anyways. I have you now, I dont care about what happened" Lillian continues, flooding Lenas head with more anger and confusion.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, her brows furrowed together. Lillian sighs and leans against the wall. "I had Mike deal with Kara. You really thought Kara just divorced you without a reason, or without telling you that reason?" Lillian laughs. "No. She wouldnt. But..." she trailed, the wicked grin back on her face.

"She would if her daughters life was in danger.."

Lena froze, a long exhale of pure rage coming from her. Her eyes slowly stared up, this was territory Lillian knew she wasnt allowed to pass. Lillian knew she wasnt supposed to be anywhere near Sydney. "Yiu wouldnt.."

"Oh but I did, she didnt put up much of a fight after that...pun intended." Lillian continues and Lena can sense shes hiding something. Slowly, she stands up. "What did you do." Lena squinted her eyes, walking closer to Lillian.

The older woman stepped back, or tried to, her heel kicking into the metal wall. "Nothing if your concern." She mumbles back, trying to slip herself from her daughters stare. 

Lena grabs the woman by the collar of her dress, dragging and holding her inplace, her eyes narrowing and her entore body going hot. All she saw was red.

"What did you do?" Lena asked again, mostly as a warning. She felt the old woman shake, obviously not expecting this to be Lenas reaction. Lillian ways pegged that Lena is a Luthor, even if they hated eachother, they were the same, but Lena knew it was wrong. She knew because she had Kara, she _had_ Kara.

Her mother has noone.

Lena tightened her grip, pushing her mother closer and closer to the wall, watching as she swallows a ball of spit. She cranks her head to the side and narrows her eyes once again. "Tell me mother!"

Lillian groaned. "Fine!" She yelled, pushing Lena off her with one motion, her voice was hoarse and her arms shaky. Lena smirked to herself, Lillian would never live that moment down. 

Lena knew she heard the words come from Lillians mouth. Her heart dropping. She knew she heard her correctly, her mother is careful with her words, which when she grabbed her mother, sending her to the ground, she was surprised to see Lillian not expect it.

The older woman falls with a loud yell, knocking out cold as her head hits the metal floor. Lena grabs the woman, manhandling her until her fingers graze on the evry thing she needed right now

Last time she shot someone, it was to protect Kara, no doubt she would do it again in a heartbeat, so she cocked the small pistol, nudging her mother to the side with her feet as she walked into the cockpit.

The one pilot, most likely having heard everything, held a shotgun up, pointed at Lena as she stood in the doorway. "Drop your gun." He spits, but Lena sees through him. Its men like him that her mother hires.

She dismisses his warning, stepping furthur inside the cockpit, she slams the door closed behind her, the metal hiss signalling its locked. She smirks, holding her gun higher.

He swallows his spit and cocks his shotgun. "Youre going to have to do alot more than that to scare me." Lena explains casually, exaggerating with her arms. "What?"

"I've been here before, sweetheart. Shotguns dont scare me, neither do you." Lena quips, looking the man up and down with a skeptical face. "Yikes..." she whispers, an attempt to aggravate the mans high ego, which it does.

"Dont temp me, bitch! Your Mother pays good money, I am-" 

Lena shoots the man before he can continue, rolling her eyes at him as he cluthes his arm. "Oh dont be dramatic. Its not going to kill you. Go sit down and wait damnit." Lena groans, kickimg the shotgun out of his reach with her designer heels. "Please dont kill me.." he whimpers, and Lena laughs.

"Me, waste another bullet on you? No. Sit down in the corner before I bust your other arm." Lena demands, holding the gun to his other arm now. He whimpers and crawls to the corner she pointed at, she could see him in her peripheral as she sat in the pilots seat, holstering her gun, she takes hold of the controls, the familiarity of everything was surreal. She looked at the gps, laughing as she hastily turned the plane around. It was, honestly, pathetic. They barely made it across National Citys bay, crossing almost into Canada now.

But she turned the plane around, pulling the headset over her ears, she listened as confusion ranked the man on the otherside. No doubt Lillian hired him. Lena smirked, listening as he cursed and cursed.

◇

Sam stared at Alex, smiling at her wife. She watched as the news anchors got everything set up, Alex bouncing her legs as she waits, fidgeting with her fingers nervously

Sam tries her best not to eavesdrop Kara and Sydneys conversation, she really does, but how can you blame someone of worrying about their family?

"He hit me once." Sydney mutters, a wince pulling at Sams face. "What?" Kara asks, receiving a hum frim Sydney. "When I went to moms... he was so mad. He hit me. Thats why I yelled. I knew what he was going to do." Sydney continues, a very shaky breath from Kara is the answer to the question she never asked. 

"Sydney.. baby I am so sorry." Kara pleas, worry drenched her tone. Sam dared a glance at them, her heart softening as Kara clutches Sydney close to her, wrapping her in her hugs as she tightly holds her, a gentle sob coming from both.

"Thank you, Amanda. I am Lucy Tedora, and I am here with Agent Alex Danvers, the lead agent on the missinh Luthor case!" The anchors voice echoed loudly, pulling Sam from her overlistening. She watches Alex glance back, waving softly.

"So, Agent, how exactly did this play out?" She asks, Sam watches as Alex visibly shifts with anxiety. Alex then cleared her throat, her anxious persona dropping the moment she spoke. "Well, my wife and I came to visit, this is my sisters house, and we walked in on my niece and the suspect in a heated argument." Alex explains cooly, and Sam cant help but be impressed.

The anchor hums. "So, is this a sensitive case for you?" She asks, and its a question completely off topic, althlugh Sam knew eventually there would be some biased questions. Alex shrugs. "Honestly, yes. We are close with Lena, shes family basicaly. Anyways-" Alex answers, rolling her eyes with an honest huff

"She is your family?" The anchor inturrpts, the glare Alex gives her is very present. She vlears her throat and shifts her weight stifly. Her movements visibly angry. She sighs heavily. "Yes. Do you have any actual questions about the crime scene?" Alex spits, tossing her hands on her hips exaggeratingly. The anchor huffs a displeased sigh. 

"How do you predict the suspect got ahold of Ms Luthors phone, anyhow? Or, better, how did you know right away that it was Lenas?" The anchor asks, Jaw tensed and teeth clenched. Alex gives a sigh.

"I think there had to be an altercation, between the two, wether it be at the primary or secondary location. Knowing Lena, she never lets her phone leave her direct vision." Alex answers, groaning at the thought of answering the question. "Mm. And the other?" The anchor asks, clearly wanting drama.

Alex deeply sighs. "My neice called her, probably to come get her, Lena never liked Mike." Alex continues, her face cringing, and Sam knows she is giving to kuch information that isnt relevent, but she feels no incline to intervene.

Sam watches the anchors ears prick up. "Oh?" She hums. "Your neice knows Ms Luthor? For how long? What is their relationship?" The anchor quizzes, and Alex groans.

"Ma'am if you arent here to review the real news than you can leave." Alex spat bruteally, glaring at the shorter anchor, then to the camera, before spinning on her heels and walking back to Sam.

She puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head as she stands infront of Sam. "I cant believe her." Alex mumbles to herself, smiling lightly as Sam wraps her arms around Alex, pulling her waist closer. She leans in, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Alex's lips. 

"Its okay. Shes just an asshole. Shes a noone, babe. Its alright." Sam mumbles against Alex's lips, kissing her one last time before pulling back, far ebough so she could see her entire face. "I love you." Sam sighs.

Alex's smile grows, red dusting her cheeks. She looks down shyly, a goofey grin spreading across her face. She shakes her head again, her cheeks only growing more red. "I love you to.." Alex whispers, her eyes finally fluttering back up to Sam.

Sam is sitting on Karas couch, braiding Sydneys hair unconciously as the two watched tv, at least she was, until Kara stood infront of her, arms crossed, conpletely blocking the tv. "Hey, Kar- Seriously!?" Sam spits, waving at the blonde. "Shoo. Unless you are going to tell me what the hell happend with Mike?" Sam gambles recklessly, asking such a sensitive question. Kara breaths shakily.

"Take me to Lenas." She demands, though her voice shows anything more than weakness. Sam feels her chest phyiscally pang, Karas eyes submitting under the brunettes intense stare. "Why?"

"Take me to Lenas, Sam." Kara demands again, her voice more sure, although Sam wouldnt be able to confirm you on that. Sam cocks her brow, giving a quick glance down at Sydney, making Kara stirr infront of her. "Now." She spits again.

Sam groans, rolling her eyes she falls back onto the couch. "Only if you tell me what happened between you and Mike." Sam demands again, watching Kara physically flinch. The blonde shakes her head.

"No. Thats a low blow." She tries to sound sure, but her voice is shakey none the less, and Sam can see right through her friend. "Kara, sit down. Okay? We are gonna find her." Sam reassures, although she isnt sure its what Kara needs right now.

"No. I will just go. Its fine." Kara huffs, stomping away from Sam, the brunette groaning. "Okay. Okay Kara lets go." She mumbles, sliding out from behind Sydney, Sam stands up and stretchs. "Lets go." Kara calls, already stepping out the door.

"He- wait!" Sam calls after her, giving Sydney a quick forehead kiss with a promise of finishing her hair when they get back, she hurries after the blonde, following the rather shaky woman out to Karas car.

"I thought you wanted me to drive?" Sam asks, closing the door behind her as she catches her breath, still hastily walking down the yard. People from the news and others who are just curious are still outside the house, staring and listening to the two bicker.

"I didnt want to go alone." Kara admits shyly, picking something off her shoe as she opens the car door. Sam sighs and opens the passenger door. "You suck." Sam mutters, but Kara only shakes off the insult and gets inside, closing the door.

The drive is... silent. Oddly. Kara usually talks and talks, but, Sam is beginning to piece together the timeline. Alex had mentioned Kara and Mike had an altercation a few months back, but Kara refused to elaborate, and now, her distance, isolation, it makes sense. At least she thinks. Whatever happened, it truely changed Kara.

"Stop." Kara mutters.

"What?" Sam blinks, looking away from Kara.

"You were staring." She explains plainly, and Sam chuckled wryly. "Sorry." She mumbles, giving another glance at the blonde, her lips pressed into a line and her brows furrowed upward. 

Kara doesnt speak for a while afterward, only breaking the silence as they pull into the parking garage for Lenas building. "He works with Lillian." She huffs, and Sams eyes go wide. "What?"

Kara sighs and falls back against the chair, covering her face with her hands. "Lillian and him.." she mutters, sighing shakily again. "Hey. Hey-Kara its.. look at me." Sam stutters, reaching out and putting her hand on Karas knee. The blonde looks over slowly, peeking through the gap of her fingers. "We will find Lena. Lena and Lillian, its okay. Shes strong, you know that." Sam assures, although shes not sure this is what Kara needs right now.

Kara nods, but doesnt answer. Instead, she just unbuckles. Grabbing her keys, she steps out the car, Sam following suit.

Its silent, as they make their way to Lenas penthouse. Sam wants to speak, wants to ask Kara whats really wrong. Kara is still so tense and angry and upset and, Sam worries. Kara is her little sister, basically, sister-in-law, whatever. It doesnt matter, it still upsets her that Kara refuses to explain anything.

Kara mumbles something under her breath as they step out of the elevator. Sam doesnt catch it however, too preoccupied in her painful thoughts.

Keys jingle and Sam looks down, staring as Kara pulls out her keychain, walking towards the only door on the entire top floor. Sam has been here before, a million times, alot of the times to surpise Lena, but it doesnt feel like one of those times, the feeling is worrying, sort of. Its uneasy, she feels uneasy, nervous, she doesnt know why.

Kara opens the door and, gone. Shes in the penthouse within seconds, gone from Sams view, causing the brunette to run after her, catching Kara puttering around, a weak smile on her face, though the unshed tears arent hiding themselves.

"Kar?" Sam calls carefully, and the blonde nods, blinking before she turns to stare intensely at the couch. The couch where she always found Lena, high as a kite, drunker than a reckless teenager.

"She was a mess." Sam sighs sadly as Kara walks to the couch, sitting down infront of it. Sam cocks her head to the side as she walks closer aswell. "It really hurt her." She continues, a look of pain on her face as she remembers how awful Lena looked.

Kara let out a shaky sigh, nodding her head. "I know. Thats what I worried about." Kara answers, a loud, sudden shove causes the couch to push back, almost hitting Sam. "Woah!" She gasps, stepping away. "What the hell?"

Sam only gawks more as Kara rips up a floorboard, finding nothing under it, she groans. "Damnit." She curses, palming her eyes. Sam crouchs down, wrapping an arm around Kara, she sighs. "What?" 

Karas eyes shoot open and she hurries to her feet, walking away, knocking Sam off her steady balance to fall to the ground. The brunette letting out a short yelp as she falls on her ass. "Kara!" She yells, sitting for a moment before standing up, her face darting around to try and find where Kara went.

A small, sad 'there it is' comes from Lenas room, and for a minute, Sam winces, praying that whatever Kara found wasnt what she thought. She let out a tense exhale, pulling herself back to her feet, she brushes herself off, the sound of Kara walking echoed in the apartment.

The blonde suddenly appeared to Sams right, holding a black shoebox. "I found it." Kara waves the box around, her voice sad. Sam steps forward, grazing the box with her fingers, she tenses. "What is it?" She asks, and Kara tenses. "I- I dont think she wants you to know." Kara responds, her tone still sad, her expression still full of worry.

"Oh..." Sam trails, hanging her head low, even if she already had a decent guess now as to what it was. Kara mumbles something, so quiet, Sam looses it.

Then, she sharp sound of Sams ringtone comes through, and Sam only worries more as she reads her wifes name. "Alex?" She answers, putting the phone on speaker. "Sam? Sam where are you?" She asks, her voice very shaky.

"Im with Kara. We are at Lenas." Sam explains, looking at Kara carefully, the blonde investigating the contents of the box with a scowl on her face. Alex sighs. "You two need to come to the airport. Right now." Alex demands, and Sams stomach sinks. "What? Babe? Alex? What the hell? Why?" Sam questions, her heart beating quicker, her palms turning sweaty. 

Karas full attention is now on the phone, on Alex's voice. Alex sighs again. "Just hurry." She demands, the line going silent. Sam groans, Alex always hangs up on her, but she really couldnt get mad right now. She exhales loudly.

"I'll drop you off at the airport andthen go get Sydney, okay?" Sam says, Kara nodding slowly. She appeared calm, calmer than before at least, but Sam could see the storm behind Karas glassy eyes, the blue in them a hurricane ready to hit land.

"Lets go." She whispers, walking past Sam, who follows with, the box being thrown on Lenas kitchen island.

♤

No doubt the plane was only full of enough fuel for a oneway journey, but the airport was already in sight as the fuel light blinked, surely, Lena could land this.

She had a licence for almost any vehicle. You name it, she had probably drove it, or flown it, or sailed it, or controlled it. Flying a plane was nothing new to the Luthor, it wasnt difficult either, even with one hand pointing a gun to the old pilot.

The plane begins to lower, and as she nears the runway, a crowd had formed. It mustve been days then, if there was already police cars and ambulances. Lena breathes a heavy sigh as she properly begins to land the aircraft. 

She only has one person on her mind right now, only one.

She takes the headset off, unbuckling herself, she grabs the shotgun as she leaves the cockpit, smiling gently to herself as her Mother was still knocked out. There was definetly going to be rumors about this, about what actually happened, everyone knows not to yrust a Luthor, even if Lena had proved herself over the years.

Her hands still shook and she could still feel how sweaty she was but she didnt care, the plane was hot and muggy and uncomfortable and Lena wanted out right now.

She opened the door, almost falling off the plane and onto the concrete below. She curses herself as she watches workers push stairs towards her.

She smiles gratefully, walking down the stairs, she tosses the guns back inside. Perhaps not the smartest move, but, with no fuel, her mother and her poorly hired pilot cant leave.

There is a large barricade, people flooded behind it. Lena looks down, shes in the same outfit she was in days ago, which obviously she would be nitpicked for, but honestly, right now, she just wanted to see her friends. Any of them. She wanted to see a familliar face.

As her eyes sift through the crowd, a roar of "Luthor!" In a familliar sing-song voice catches her ears. She turns to the side, a genuine smile on her face for the first time in a while.

Alex grabs the Luthor by the wrist, yanking her into a hug, which Lena returns, squeezing Alex tightly. "Oh my god im so happy right now.." Alex whispers. "Oh my god youre alive." She mumbles again, squeezing the Luthor tighter.

Lena lets out a chuckle, smiling into the crook of Alex's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. "Oh Danvers," Lena sighs, pulling back from the hug, she smiles at the redhead. "Its good to see your obnoxious face again." She smirks, Alex pulling away fully with a smirk. "Wow. Ouch." She plays hurt and Lena laughs.

Lena doesnt notice the news crew approach them, until someone yells 'action' and the two women turn around, a news anchor standing infront of them, facing away. Alex clears her throat, and Lena scowls.

After introducing herself again, she spins around, greeting the Luthor with an ass kissing grin. Lena has seen this woman around National City and, obviously, on the news. She remembers this anchor is the same who believed Lena was just like her brother years ago. The brunette scoffed.

"Ms Luthor, you're here! How do you feel?" She asks, her voice annoyingly high and Lena, Lena just sighs. Shes exhausted. She wants to go home. She wants to sit down comfortably for just a minute. 

"Annoyed and tired." The brunette answers bluntly, her eyes boring into the anchors eyes. The woman shifts her weight. "Did you, fly the plane?" She asks, and Lena looks to Alex, rolling her eyes she walks away tugging Alex with her. "Hey- Lena wait!" 

Lena doesnt bother to consider listening to whatever Alex was going to say. She lets go of Alex's wrist, continuing walking. "Lena that was so rude. You arent going to live that down." Alex scolds, but Lena rolls her eyes. "I dont care. I need to see Kara right the fuck now though." Lena curses, stomping quicker and quicker towards the crowd.

"Shes going to be here. Sam is getting her just-" Alex sighs defeatedly, stopping Lena from walking any further. "Something... happened, I dont know.." Alex stutters. "With Mike." 

At the mention of his name, Lena only gets more mad. It was sickening, really, what Lillian ordered, even worse that Mike went through with it. But Lena could only find herself to blame. I mean, the entire time she knew him, she didnt like him. Never trusted him, and if only she spoke up sooner. "Oh I know." Lena spits back, her eyesbrows furrowed together and her jaw tense.

"Oh...." Alex trails again, her eyes sifting through the crowd behind Lena. "What.. uh.. what happened? She wont tell anyone." Alex asks, and Lena knows she shouldn answer Alex. She wont. Its not her right to say, and she knows Alex is hust protective and desperate, Alex has always been, always helping Kara through everything, and its present that its destroying her right now, to not be able, to not know how to help.

"You know I wont tell you." Lena replies simply, and Alex sighs sadly. "I-I know. im sorry i just-" Alex groans. "I hate that shes so upset. Lee. It hurts so badly." Alex rants, Lena nodding along, listening intently. "Yes, i know. Believe me, im more upset than ever." Lena says it as if she relates to Alex, praying internally that Alex hadnt found out, or Sam hadnt told her.

Theres loud clammering from the crowd, catching Lenas attention, she spins around. Watching with a small smirk as the crowd complained at someone pushing through. She already knew who it was, her legs beginning to shake with anxiety.

Theres a bunch of 'watch it lady!' And 'ouch! What the hell?' being spat, anf the smile grew sadder as she watches Kara climb over the baracade. Disregarding the police around her, she pushed them to the side aswell.

The heart eyes Lena was giving must not have been so subtle, a nudge and cleared throat from Alex has Lena walking towards the confused blonde, her back turned.

"Kara." Lena chokes out, reaching for Karas wrist. This is the second cliche that has happened today, but Lena doesnt bother herself with overthinking it. The second the words leave her mouth, Kara is spun around, her tears present in her eyes. 

"Lena." She whispers, her arms finding their place around Lenas waist, the familiar warmth is almost overwhelming. Lenas hands hook around Karas neck and she presses tightly, her nose in Karas neck, one hand playing with the blondes hair.

Its when she realizes it, the soft sobs into her shoulder, her shirt wetting sith salty tears. Lena presses a soft kiss to Karas jaw before pulling back, staring into the blondes watery eyes, wiping at the tears with her thumb. 

"Its- Im- I know, darling. I know." Lena manages, old habits pulling at the petname, Karas face contorting more. "I know what Mike did.." Lena whispers again, pulling Kara back, her hand gently massaging at the blondes scalp.

The sobs come again, and soon Kara is gripping tightly at the fabric, and Lena soothes her, gently rocking them back and forth as she rubs the blondes back, seven years gives you time to learn, so she knows exactly how to comfort Kara. Her hands not leaving Karas body, she gently taps Karas back with her fingers, getting the blondes attention.

She grabs karas hands and holds them between their bodies, smiling sadly and staring at Kara with her own tear-filled eyes. "Come on. Lets go, okay? Lets go home." Lena says softly, pushing Karas hair behind her ear.

The blonde wipes her eyes, sniffling. "Yeah. Please." She whispers so faintly, and Lena smiles. "Yeah.. lets go darling." She whispers, her hand grabbing at Karas phone. "Im calling my driver." Lena explains simply, sniffling between every other word or so. Kara nods sadly, squeezing at Lenas hand.

Lena drags Kara to the street, her driver already there, she lets Kara get in first. Its been so long since they last rode in Lenas limo, but its not awkward. Lena climbs in and grabs Karas hand. "Where?" She asked, staring at their intertwined hands. 

Karas tears start back up again, and she brings her free hand to her face. "Ours." Kara whispers. "Our house- and oh god Sydney was home." Her voice is hoarse and the pang in Lenas chest only hurts more and more.

Karas sobs become louder, and Lena pulls her closer, resting the blondes head on her shoulder, gently playing with her hair. "Its shitty, its shitty Kar, but dont worry, okay? They have him now, right?" Lena asks, her lips dragging against Karas forehead. Kara nods and sniffles. "Yeah. Yeah... Alex got him." Kara whispers, her hand squeezing Lenas.

"Im sorry Lee." Kara mumbles, fidgeting with their interlaced hands. Lena lets a faint smile curl at her lips. "You dont need to be sorry. You dont need to apologize at all. Its definetly not your fault" Lena assures, but Kara only stirrs. "I dont know. I didnt tell you, Lee. Im so so sorry, but it happened and then he threatened to kill Sydney and-" Kara was sobbing again, her upset and terrifed face making Lenas heart throb.

"Shh. You dont need to be sorry, you dont. Seriously. None of this is your fault, understand? None of it." Lena continued, but Kara shook her head. "I-" Kara sighs, relaxing against Lena fully now. The brunette kept her thumb rubbing against the back of Karas hand, the blondes sniffles filling the silent limo.

"I love you." Kara breathes, and it momentarily catches Lena off guard, but Lena relaxes too, the tears coming in her eyes. "I love you to." She admits. "I never stopped." She finishes, kissing Karas forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. (:


End file.
